dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Torrent of Terror
"Torrent of Terror" is the forty-fourth episode of Danny Phantom. Overview With the weather-creating ghost Vortex's help, Vlad brings rain over the drought Amity Park is suffering through, but his plans backfire when Vortex rebels and attacks the entire world and Danny, affecting him by giving him weather powers of his own that shift with his ever changing emotions. Episode Recap Rows of Observants fill up a giant courtroom as they deliberate a sentence for the weather ghost Vortex for his constant destruction of Earth with his malevolent weather powers. Vortex tries all means to escape, but the Spectral Barometer placed on him by the Observants renders him useless. Before they have the chance to sentence him, Vlad comes out unexpectedly, defeating the large number of Observants before ultimately freeing Vortex. He asks for his help which Vortex declines (serving only himself) until Vlad takes the Spectral Barometer and uses it to force Vortex to do his bidding. Back in Amity Park, the citizens are suffering a drought, one that causes Danny to be exceptionally moody as he and his friends (alongside a crowd) wait for Vlad to make an announcement in front of City Hall (Danny was forced to attend due to Jack's support for his old college buddy, dragging his entire family with him). Tucker takes this time to introduce a mood helmet he built, which induces an emotional reaction on the wearer by showing images from the visor. Vlad soon appears to the public with the barometer, claiming it can cure the drought. Vlad uses the barometer to force Vortex to bring rain upon Amity Park, much to the happiness of the citizens and the suspicion of Danny and his friends. With Vlad's approval ratings up, Vlad asks Vortex to cease the rain. Vortex does not oblige, as he considers the weather to be his art. Vlad retaliates with the barometer, but the beam ricochets off Vortex (and Vlad's cat) and is directed right back at the barometer, destroying it and giving Vortex free control of his powers. With it, he quickly begins to wreak havoc on Amity Park. After alerting the citizens to board their houses for safety, a desperate Vlad flies over to Danny's house and begs for his help. Danny agrees despite their animosity and the two head off to fight Vortex. Vlad leaves Danny alone to fight Vortex, who easily defeats Danny and leaves Amity Park to cause weather damage to the entire planet. Danny reappears safely. Danny and his friends, and Vlad, soon find that Danny had absorbed some of Vortex's power in their last fight and that whenever Danny's mood changes, so does the weather. Vlad orders Tucker and Sam to find Vortex to fix this mess while he stays behind due to his position as mayor. Vlad must handle satisfying Danny in any possible way, as Danny must be kept calm to keep his new weather powers in check. Tucker and Sam realize Danny can use his weather powers to defeat Vortex. They chase down Vortex across the globe via the Fenton Emergency Ops Center's jet. They find Vortex in Europe and lure him via reverse psychology, taunting him by saying he doesn't have control over Amity Park's weather because he's afraid of Danny Phantom. Vortex returns to Amity Park. Again, Danny and Vortex engage in heated battle. Danny dons Tucker's mood helmet and connects himself to the Fenton Jet Plane to amplify the moods he swings through, using that to control and enhance his weather powers to counter Vortex's. This strategy works, and Danny defeats Vortex and sends him back to the Observants in the Ghost Zone. Vlad later makes an announcement to the public, blaming the entire mess on Danny Phantom, something Danny is peeved of. Tucker then makes a joke which neither Sam nor Danny finds hilarious. They walk off, leaving Tucker to put on his mood helmet, showcasing his fantasy of his friends laughing at his joke. Series continuity *This episode marks the first time Danny successfully used duplication. He first tried this power in "Maternal Instinct," only being able to split his head, then in "Reign Storm," when he was only able to accomplish it with the Ecto-Suit, and again in "Identity Crisis," to a horrifying result. This episode was the first time he was able to use it perfectly well unassisted. *The cat Vlad owns in this episode is different from the cat he owned in "Infinite Realms." Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *The colors of the auras on Danny during his weather controlling are the same as the reality controlling colors for the Reality Gauntlet/Reality Gems. **When he's mad, he glows red just like the Gem of Life. **When he's sad, he glows blue like the Gem of Fantasy. **When he's happy, he glows yellow like the Gem of Form. Gallery References *YTV's Episode Guide and Summaries Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes with one-shot antagonists Category:Real world